Stupid Girl
by SummerChoi12
Summary: Sekarang cobalah putuskan dan tegaskan siapa yang lebih pantas kau pertahankan. Aku yang bodoh karena mempertahankanmu, atau dia yang jenius karena telah berhasil merebutmu. Warning: Typo, ooc, gaje, tijel, abal


Ku tatap lembut pria yang tengah tertidur lelap di pangkuan ku. Ku elus lembut rambut hitam kebiruan miliknya, senyum pahit ku ukir di wajah milikku saat mengingat kejadian kejadian yg membuatku merasa menjadi wanita bodoh.

"Aku.. bodoh ya?" Tanyaku pelan bahkan terdengar seperti bisikan.

Liquid bening meleleh begitu saja dari kedua mata emerald ku.

Tiba tiba kepingan kejadiam setahun lalu berputar di otakku seperti sebuah pemutaran film yg membuatku menggigit bibirku perih.

 **FLASHBACK**

Aku dan sasuke sedang asik menikmati makan malam kami di sebuah restaurant hotel berbintang lima, umm kalau boleh ku beri tahu bahwa malam ini adalah malam hari jadi kami yg setahun, tidak ku sangka kami bisa selama ini menjalin hubungan hihi.

"Hn kau masih menjalin komunikasi dengan mantan mu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan mimik wajah yg sangat datar.

"Ah? Tidak kok, kan kau telah melarangku" ku akhiri jawabanku dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Berikan handphone mu ! Aku ingin melihatnya" sontak ku berikan handphone yg ku letakkan di handbag ku.

Aku melihatnya sedang mengotak ngatik hp ku, mulai dari massages, inbox, email sampai galery ku. Pfft dia memang tipe pria yg over protectif, kadang sifatnya yg seperti itu membuatku kesal tapi kadang aku merasa lucu juga karna aku saja yg perempuan tidak se-over dia, aku jarang memeriksa hp dan jarang melarangnya ini itu berkebalikan dengannya.

Ku lihat Sasuke masih asik dengan hp ku membuatku bosan, ku lirikkan pandanganku ke arah kirinya dan ku temukan iphone 6-nya tergeletak begitu saja. Akhirnya diam diam ku ambil iphone itu.

Ku nyalakan layarnya dan ternyata terdapat password, ku coba tanggal lahirnya dan ternyata salah, ku coba dengan tanggal jadian kita dan bingo! Itu lah passwordnya. Ku telusuri inboxnya dan terdapat chat dari ku, teman laki-lakinya dan umm semua terlihat biasa.

Tapi ada satu chat yg membuat ku tertarik, display name-nya adalah "Uzumaki Karin" ku buka chat mereka.

Ku scroll dari atas, hum cukup banyak juga. Ku baca perlahan dengan senyum yg masih terpatri di wajahku. Ku baca makin bawah kenapa pria ku terlihat makin agresif, dan kenapa percakapan mereka makin menuju ke arah hal berbau seksualitas. Senyumku memudar dengan perlahan, mata ku mulai panas dan berkaca kaca saat membaca pesan yg makin mesra itu.

Saat aku masih asik dengan membaca percakapan priaku dengan wanita lain iphone itu hampir di rebut oleh Sasuke si priaku.

"Hn siapa yg mengijinkanmu mengutak ngatik hp ku?" Suara baritone-nya terdengar makin dingin. Ku genggam erat hp yg masih berada di tanganku, ku tahan buliran air mata yg siap meledak kapan pun.

"Apa maksudnya ini!?" Aku berusaha mengendalikan suaraku yg terdengar semakin parau.

"berikan hp ku Haruno Sakura !" Dia masih berusaha merebut hp miliknya dan mengacuhkan ku bahkan dia memanggilku dengan nama lengkapku yg berarti dia sedang marah .

"Jelaskan dulu siapa Karin itu!" ku tatap ia tajam dengan tangan yg masih mempertahankan hp miliknya di depan dadaku.

"Ku bilang berikan!" Tiba tiba ia kehilangan kontrol lalu merebut paksa iphone itu dengan kasar, kuku panjangnya menggores punggung tanganku dan bahkan kancing kemejaku ada yg putus karna tak sengaja tertarik olehnya.

Ku belalakan kedua mataku saat mendapati perlakuan kasar darinya. Dia... menyakitiku? Bibirku bergetar, dan tangisku meledak seketika. Ku lihat ia memandangku tak kalah tajam dari tatapanku padanya, untung saja tempat ini sudah di reservasi oleh Sasuke sehingga tidak ada tamu yg menonton kejadian ini.

Darah segar mengalir dari luka yg ia berikan di tanganku, aku menatap luka ini lalu menatapnya. Dan kulihat ia sedang memandangi luka yg telah ia ciptakan.

"Aku pergi dulu" ku dorong kursi kebelakamg, lalu mengambil hp ku dan meletakannya di handbag ku.

Aku berdiri dan berniat untuk beranjak pergi dari tempat ini sampai sebuah tangan menahanku.

"Maaf" ucapnya pelan.

Aku menatapnya benci, cih semudah itu ia meminta maaf. Ku coba lepaskan tangannya dari tanganku.

"Lepaskan aku Uchiha. Aku ingin pulang!" Desisku sinis.

"Biar ku antar" dia menarikku menuju parkiran dan aku lebih memilih pasrah dari pada harus berdebat lebih lama.

Suasana di mobil ini sangat hening, hanya terdengar hembusan nafas dari kami berdua. Ku tatap jalanan kota Konoha dari jendela di sampingku.

"Aku minta maaf, itu hanya ke salah pahaman. Dia yg mencoba menggodaku." Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan. Cih dia bilang wanita itu yg menggodanya? Tapi ku lihat dia yg berusaha menarik perhatian si wanita jalang itu. Padahal saat ku lihat percakapannya itu, wanita tersebut tau bahwa Sasuke memiliki kekasih tetapi mengapa ia masih menanggapi Sasuke seperti Sasuke tidak memiliki kekasih. Pertanyaan pertanyaan itu membuatku berfikir keras dan aku hanya bisa diam.

"Kau tau, harusnya kau memaafkanku karna dulu kau juga sempat berkomunikasi juga dengan mantan kekasihmu itu tapi aku mengerti dirimu dan padahal disitu aku ingin marah, tapi ku tahan karna aku menyayangimu." Itu kata terpanjang yg keluar dari mulutnya minggu ini. Kenapa dia malah membahas hal itu, apa dia ingin menjatuhkan ku dan ikut menyalahiku? Padahal saat itu aku dan mantanku hanya berkomunikasi biasa seperti teman tapi saat itu dia marah padaku dan tidak menghubungiku selama 3 hari, dia sebut itu tidak marah? Lagi lagi aku hanya diam enggan menyampaikan uneg uneg ku.

Akhirnya mobil Sasuke berhenti di depan rumahku, aku masih diam tak bergeming menatap dashboard mobil, Sasuke pun ikut diam. Ku hirup nafas dalam dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Aku.. memaafkanmu" ucapku pelan dengan suara yg sedikit bergetar.

Tak ku dengar respon dari seseorang di sampingku.

"Sudah seharusnya" jawaban singkat yg membuatku tertohok dan seperti menjatuhkanku ke dalam lubang yang paling dalam.

Ku gigit bibir bawahku mencoba menahan isakan tangis yg akan keluar, bagaimana mungkin dia merasa seolah dirinya tidak bersalah? Ku tatap dalam darah yg merembes dari tisu yg ku letakkan di atas punggung tanganku. Dia telah menyakiti hati dan fisikku, namun masih bisa merasa bahwa ia benar? Sumpah aku ingin menendang bokongnya sekarang dan berteriak 'HEI BODOH! AKU TERLUKA KARNA MU!' Tapi sayangnya aku masih sangat mencintainya dan takut kehilangannya.

"Soal mantan ku.. kami hanya berbicara sebagai teman." Aku masih belum bisa menatap atau bahkan menoleh padanya.

"Dia tahu aku memilikimu dan aku tahu aku memilikimu. Sementara kau.." aku menjeda omonganku untuk menyeka air mata yg kian deras.

"Dia tahu kau memilikiku tapi dia menganggap seolah aku tidak ada, dan kau lupa... kalau kau sudah memilikiku."

Hening sesaat, ku lirikkan mataku ke arahnya. Dan ku lihat ia hanya diam memandang ke arah stir mobil.

"Aku mengerti, tenang lah. Di saat pria tidak mendapatkan apa yg ia mau dari wanita-nya, maka pria itu akan mencarinya ke wanita lain" ku perhatikan ekspresinya, ingin melihat perubahan mimik wajahnya mungkin.

"Tapi ada hal yg harus kau tau, aku ingin kita menjalin hubungan secara sehat dan ku harap kau bisa menghargai komitmen ku. Kalau kau sudah tak tahan, kau bisa bilang padaku. Aku masuk" ku akhiri pertemuan kami dengan memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumahku. Untuk beberapa saat, tidak ku dengar deru mobilnya, tapi saat aku sudah berada di lantai atas tepatnya di kamarku, baru mobil hyundai miliknya melaju meninggalkan pekarangan rumahku.

Ku baringkan tubuhku di atas ranjang empukku, ku tatap langit langit kamarku. Sebenarnya banyak yg aku ingin tanyakan tentang ini padanya, namun aku tidak siap mendengar pernyataan yg mungkin akan menyakitkanku entah itu kebenaran atau kebohongan yg ku tau pasti kedua hal tersebut sangatlah menyakitkan untuk ku dengar.

Ku tatap email yg di kirimkannya dan aku tersenyum sesaat mempercayai begitu saja ucapannya.

"Aku minta maaf Saku. Aku sungguh menyesal melakukannya, aku mengakui hal itu dan aku berjanji takkan berhubungan lagi dengannya. Ku mohon percayalah padaku kembali."

"Aku percaya padamu." Begitulah balasan emailku untuknya yang sebenarnya aku masih ragu.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Aku masih setia membelai surai raven miliknya. Mata tajamnya belum terbuka padahal ini sudah terhitung satu jam semenjak ia memejamkan matanya, bahkan pahaku mulai kram. Tapi tak ku pedulikan itu, yg terpenting aku masih ingin terus berada didekatnya selama ia masih ingin berada di dekatku.

Ku lirikkan pandanganku ke arah iphone 6 miliknya yg layarnya menyala pertanda ada email masuk.

From: Uzumaki Karin

Subject: aku merindukanmu

Terima kasih untuk malam ini sayang, ku harap besok kita bisa bertemu lagi.

Aku merasa bodoh karena mencintaimu yang telah berulang kali menyakitiku, aku tau kau mencintaiku dan sangat. tapi.. bisakah kau mencoba untuk memilih dan tegaskan siapa yg pantas kau cintai. Aku yg bodoh mempertahankanmu atau dia yg pintar merebutmu dariku


End file.
